Ord Gimmel
"Ord Gimmel represents the absolute best of commerce and free trade." - Regent Credi Solfinn Ord Gimmel was a cosmopolitan trade world located at the junction of two major Mid and Outer Rim hyperlanes. It was a temperate world with a slighty-lighter-than normal gravity. By the time of the First Order-Resistance war, the planet's major continents had been almost entirely covered in urban landscape, with massive skyscrapers and city blocks covering roughly 70% of the planet's surface. Description Ord Gimmel was a cosmopolitan world located at the junction of the Ado Spine and Senex Trace hyperlanes, which meant most of the planet was covered in pristine urban landscape dedicated to trade and manufacturing. The capital city, Geharr, was the largest of these cities, and featured massive districts of factories, governmental offices, and most notably, large and imposing corporate buildings for the large amounts of trade deals that happened on the planet. Besides the dominate urban landscape, Ord Gimmel featured a few forest preserves and nature areas open to the public. The planet also had a small amount of dedicated farmland in the vast valleys between the distinct mountain ranges. History Ancient Past Republic scouts first discovered Ord Gimmel thousands of years before the rise of the Empire. Because of its special location in the galaxy, the Supreme Chancellor ordered the planet to be colonized and made into one of the new Ordnance/Regional Depots, or ORD's, to support the Twelfth and Fifteenth Pius Dea Crusades. After the wars ended, the planet was left to its own, with the colonists alone and forgotten. Left to fend for themselves for centuries, the Deaons, the name the colonists created for themselves, supported a royal bloodline of rulers descended from Grand Vicar Sidharra, the spiritual leader from the original Republic cathedral ship. They eventually abandoned the customary religious practices, though vestigial influences were still evident in Deaon colloquialisms and architecture. When the Republic rediscovered Ord Gimmel roughly 2,000 BBY, Queen Welnarra, the descendant of Sidharra, pursued a path of quick reintegration with the rest of the galaxy. The queen signed key manufacturing agreements with offworld interests, contingent on offworld investment in retraining her subjects as a skilled workforce. Age of the Republic Queen Welnarra's policies resulted in unprecedented growth for Ord Gimmel as word of Deaon manufacturing prowess spread. By the final centuries of the Republic, Ord Gimmel was the top hyperdrive component manufacturing center in the region. At the start of the Clone Wars, Sidharra's most recent heir, Queen Nehanna, openly declared her support to the Republic and voided all contracts with Separatist shipbuilders. Galactic Civil War For allying themselves with the Republic during the Clone Wars, Ord Gimmel was left alone by the Empire to govern themselves, as long as they continued making deals with Imperial shipbuilders. In 1 BBY, tragedy struck the planet when Queen Nehanna went missing. While outwardly, Ord Gimmel seemed to be functioning normally, the populace was close to tearing itself apart in a battle for control of the planet. Acting Regent Credi Solfinn defended the throne from usurpers while he devoted his remaining resources to investigating the queen's disappearance. No fewer than four factions vied for royal authority over a vital link in the galaxy's hyperdrive manufacturing center. Nehanna's oldest son, Ebrahi, was too young to rule at the time, but he had received backing from the nearby and powerful Induparan Crown Worlds. Nehanna's sister, Meilarra, had allied herself with the Empire, claiming a desire to rule as queen-regent until Ebrahi came to proper age. Another candidate was Geit Chambell, who claimed his ancestry traced back to Sidharra. The Rebel Alliance had supported a young Deaon girl named Salana, who had no royal blood, but had emerged as a resistance leader for the people. First Order-Resistance War By the time of the next galactic war, Ord Gimmel had come under the rule of King Ebrahi, Nehanna's son. Since Ord Gimmel was not a part of the New Republic, the First Order had not ruthlessly attacked it during its invasion of the galaxy. Meilarra, now a member of the First Order, had arrived at the planet in diplomatic terms with a small contingent of stormtroopers. When Storm Cell traveled to the planet under the advice of General Organa, they wandered the capital city Geharr, venturing into a cantina, Trixie's Nightclub, and finding a lead about a First Order spy. They then traveled to the palace after learning that there would be a race that Koren could impress the King with. After gaining access to the palace, the Resistance fighters aided the Royal Security Forces in finding the King after the palace went into lockdown and the power shut off. They cautiously went through the palace, discovering the involvement of the Cult of Gormamadu, and helped evacuate the King once Meilarra and her stormtrooper contingent invaded the palace under the guise of protecting it from alien cultists that had "taken over". Roughly two standard months after the First Order had completely occupied the planet, Storm Cell ventured back to the cosmopolitan world after helping Hondo Ohnaka rob a First Order treasure ship. Receiving a transmission from the King aboard the Foxhound Aurek, they traveled down to the planet and landed on the King's personal island retreat off the coast of Geharr. They aided the King in exploring the island and repelling an attack from AT-M6 walkers, now completely dedicated to helping the Deaons build a suitable military force after they pledged themselves to the Resistance to reclaim their world from the clutches of the First Order and Ambassador Meilarra. Inhabitants The citizens of Ord Gimmel were the local Deaons, a near-human race of long spindly limbs and pale, yellow skin. The effects of the slightly-than-normal gravity of the planet had adapted their people's physiology over the course of several thousand years. The planet also had a large number of immigrated Sullustans, Humans, Chadra-Fan, Tarsunt, Besalisks, Twi'leks, and other numerous species that lived on the planet and worked in the immense factories. Locations Ord Gimmel featured many vast and sprawling cities covering most of the continents of the planet. There was the capital city Geharr, the largest city on the planet. Geharr featured the Geharran Royal Palace, a sprawling, beautiful palace with huge hanging gardens. There was also the SoroSuub District, which was entirely dedicated to the Sullustan manufacturing conglomerate SoroSuub and it's immense factories. In section 32B, Trixie's Nightclub was a popular hangout for many of the district's factory workers and offworld spacers. Off the coast of Geharr, Meihanna Island was a secluded retreat and nature reserve for the royal family. Prince Ebrahi was kept here during the Age of the Empire, and later lived here when he himself was King. The Induparan Crown Worlds embassy was a guesthouse adjacent to the royal retreat, where representatives from the Induparan Crown Worlds would stay while discussing political matters with the King. Appearances Age of Resistance Behind the Scenes Ord Gimmel was a planet created by Fantasy Flight Games for their Star Wars Roleplaying line, featured in the Age of Rebellion Sourcebook Strongholds of Resistance. For more information on Ord Gimmel, refer to the above sourcebook or visit the Wookieepedia page for Ord Gimmel.Category:Age of Resistance Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Scum on the Fringes